17 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Eugeniusz Mróz. Mój kolega Lolek Wojtyła; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Księżniczka Tia odc. 20 (Franny's Feet / Princess Tia); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 7 - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny 09:25 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 2 - O tym, jak się rozmnożyliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 2 Jak jsme rozmnazili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4040 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4255); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4041 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4256); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Psi psycholog - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 7; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1143; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1532 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1694; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 2. Telewizja kolorowa niczym propaganda sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Mamy MAMY - odc. 2; reality show kraj prod.Polska (2008) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4042 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4257); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4043 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4258); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1537 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1695; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1148; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 6 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Zawsze miej się na baczności, odc. 7 (Squid Squirt); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Rzym s. I - odc. 7 (Rome, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 21:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - W zasięgu strzału (Liberty Stands Still) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy (2002) 23:10 Nowe kino - Miasto grzechu (Sin City) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:15 Rozgrywki - odc. 5 (State of Play, ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:10 Rozgrywki - odc. 6 (State of Play, ep. 6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 03:00 Notacje - Józef Mucha. Byłem kierowcą Wojtyły; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 60 Kolacja we dwoje; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 61 Miłość to jest piękna sprawa; telenowela TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 13 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 43/52 Studnia życzeń (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. The Wishing Well); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 290; serial TVP; 11:10 W niewoli snów (Slave of dreams) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:45 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (74) 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 13:25 Ulica lemurów - Młodzieńcza wyprawa - odc. 6 (Lemur street - Home alone - odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:00 Everwood - odc. 13/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 112); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:45 Z kabaretowego archiwum 14:55 Dla niesłyszących - Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak - txt str.777; serial TVP 15:50 Tak to leciało! - (19); teleturniej 16:40 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie III - Szkółka łyżwiarska 7 16:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy TVP 17:15 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 2/7 Eksternista; serial TVP 17:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 6; teleturniej 19:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Tuż przed ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Seriale ; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Eurowizja ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Dogrywka ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:40 Czas na miłość - Pierścionek - Cz. 1/2 (Danielle Steel The Ring) 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:10 Z kabaretowego archiwum 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Śmierć na zaporze (Die Todeswelle) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; 7; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 14:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:42 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 35; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:29 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Półkowniki - Sprzedawca chleba, Jestem mężczyzną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Forum - wydanie 35; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; 7; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Dzielny pacjent 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 14:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:42 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Dzielny pacjent 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Brulion kulturalny 19:20 Postawione na głowie 19:45 Reportaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 35; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:29 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Półkowniki - Sprzedawca chleba, Jestem mężczyzną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Forum - wydanie 35; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; 7; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 14:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:42 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Diagnoza zdrowia 17:05 Po sukces do Unii, Infrastruktura turystyki kongresowej i targowej 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Wokół nas 18:35 Między Odrą a Renem 18:50 Rozkminka, Konflikt pokoleń 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 35; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 E-lementarz 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:29 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:56 Półkowniki - Sprzedawca chleba, Jestem mężczyzną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:33 Forum - wydanie 35; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 35, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Fikcja literacka - odc. 191, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 84, USA 1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 13, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 13, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 770, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 85, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 205, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 45, Polska 2008 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 771, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 14, Polska 2008 20:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Gala - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Efekt motyla - thriller, USA 2004 0:30 Ślepa furia - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 2:20 Ale kasa - teleturniej 3:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1022, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Republika małolatów - odc. 7, reality show, USA 2007 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 9, Polska 2008 12:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 3, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Co mam zrobić, ty łobuzie, żebyś wreszcie zamknął buzię? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 10, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Troja - dramat historyczny, USA, Malta 2004 23:15 Łowcy umysłów - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 1:25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Telesklep - magazyn 3:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 4:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:30 Melrose Place - odc. 31, USA 1993 9:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 58, Meksyk 2008 10:30 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 59, Meksyk 2008 12:30 Lalola - odc. 18, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Melrose Place - odc. 32, USA 1993 16:30 Bogaci i przegrani - odc. 7 USA 17:00 Zakochane gwiazdy - Cameron i Justin - odc. 7, USA 2006 17:30 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - F jak fszy - odc. 54, Polska 2008 20:30 Selekcja - odc. 7, Polska 2007 21:05 Geneza - odc. 7, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:15 Nadzy gracze - film erotyczny, USA 2006 1:05 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 1, Polska 2008 1:35 Pod kontrolą - thriller, USA 2002 3:25 Lalola - odc. 18, Argentyna 2007 4:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 4:45 Barry White - "The Story of" - koncert 5:39 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2006 6:05 Telesklep 7:10 Serce z kamienia - odc. 154/205, Meksyk 2004 8:00 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 16/22, USA, Kanada 2004 9:00 Kochane kłopoty - odc. 12/22, USA 2005 10:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 11:05 Ostry dyżur - odc. 2/22, USA 2000 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 17/22, USA, Kanada 2004 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Pomoc domowa - odc. 121/145, serial komediowy, USA 1993 16:35 Kochane kłopoty - odc. 13/22, USA 2005 17:35 Ostry dyżur - odc. 3/22, USA 2000 18:35 Frasier - odc. 3/24, serial komediowy, USA 2002-2003 19:05 Pomoc domowa - odc. 122/145, serial komediowy, USA 1993 19:35 Diabli nadali - odc. 12/25, USA 2001 20:05 Błąd ostateczny - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 22:00 Bez skazy - odc. 7/16, USA 2003 23:05 Naiwna - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Kanada 2001 0:55 Kryminalni - Strefa mroku - odc. 43, Polska 2006 1:50 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 2:55 Laski na czacie - teleturniej 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Detektywi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 5 - Szalone pomysły (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Leśne dziedzictwo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież Eucharystii 24'; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Generał już tu nie mieszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1526; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Elbląg i okolice na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:30 Scena współczesna - Kim pani jest? 48'; reż.:Bogdan Tosza; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Mirosława Dubrawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Lolek 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Marcin Sepiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Raszykowe budowanie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Zostań z nami - transmisja koncertu z okazji Dnia Papieskiego sprzed kościoła Św. Anny w Warszawie; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież Eucharystii 24'; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Elbląg i okolice na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 5 Kiedy topnieje śnieg (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1526; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Miłość między kroplami deszczu (Lasky mezi kapkami deste) 127'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); reż.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Vladimir Mensik, Lukas Vaculik, Jan Hrusinsky, Zlata Adamovska, Tereza Pokorna-Herz, Rudolf II Hrusinsky, David Vlcek, Dana Balounova, Eva Jakoubkova, Lubomir Bryg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Elbląg i okolice na weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1144; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 5 Kiedy topnieje śnieg (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1526; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Kino Sąsiadów - Miłość między kroplami deszczu (Lasky mezi kapkami deste) 127'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); reż.:Karel Kachyna; wyk.:Vladimir Mensik, Lukas Vaculik, Jan Hrusinsky, Zlata Adamovska, Tereza Pokorna-Herz, Rudolf II Hrusinsky, David Vlcek, Dana Balounova, Eva Jakoubkova, Lubomir Bryg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy 6:30 Burza uczuć - odc. 147, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 7:30 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 127, telenowela, USA 2007 8:30 Zorro - odc. 34, serial przygodowy, Kolumbia, USA 2007 9:30 Dance, dance, dance - odc. 28, serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2007 10:30 Octava dies - program informacyjny 11:00 Miód i szarańcza - program publicystyczny 11:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - odc. 61, telenowela, Niemcy 2004 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany, USA 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia - magazyn 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 128, telenowela, USA 2007 17:00 Zorro - odc. 35, serial przygodowy, Kolumbia, USA 2007 18:00 Flintstonowie - serial animowany, USA 18:30 Simpsonowie - odc. 35, USA 1989 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 2008 20:00 Poza zasięgiem - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Polska 2004 22:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 22:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 23:00 Simpsonowie - odc. 35, serial animowany, USA 1989 23:30 Nieśmiertelny - odc. 35, serial przygodowy, Francja, Kanada 199 0:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 1:00 Mamma Lucia - odc. 1, dramat obyczajowy, Włochy, USA 1988 3:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 4:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 4:30 Miód i szarańcza - program publicystyczny 5:00 Oblicza naszej wiary - odc. 3, reportaż 5:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 5:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - Polonez - odc. 71, Polska 2001 7:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 8:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 721, Polska 2008 8:45 Samo życie - odc. 1118, Polska 2008 9:15 Wygraj teraz - teleturniej 10:15 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 12:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy - Prywatna prośba - odc. 135, Polska 2007 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Kocham biurokrację - odc. 270, Polska 2007 14:00 Cygańska noc - koncert, Polska 2008 15:00 Zostać miss 2 - odc. 25, Polska 2003 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - Dar - odc. 50, Polska 2005 17:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - Wróblowa - odc. 72, Polska 2001 19:40 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 722, Polska 2008 21:30 Samo życie - odc. 1119, Polska 2008 22:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 17 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Flaszka niedopitka - odc. 271, Polska 2007 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Kradzież - odc. 120, Polska 2002 0:00 Daleko od noszy - Nie brać czy nie dawać - odc. 136, Polska 2007 0:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1:00 Samo życie - odc. 1119, Polska 2008 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - Wróblowa - odc. 72, Polska 2001 2:05 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 722, Polska 2008 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Flaszka niedopitka - odc. 271, Polska 2007 4:30 Daleko od noszy - Nie brać czy nie dawać - odc. 136, Polska 2007 5:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert "trendy" - odc. 2, program rozrywkowo-muzyczny Polonia 1 6:35 Sally czarodziejka - odc. 85/92, serial animowany, Japonia 1966 6:55 Zorro - odc. 19/52, serial animowany, Japonia 1996 7:20 Urok namiętności - odc. 15/227, telenowela, Włochy 8:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:05 Prawo do narodzin - odc. 133/190, telenowela, Meksyk 1981 19:30 Celeste 2 - odc. 41/200, telenowela, Argentyna 1993 20:25 Inspektor kryminalny - odc. 3/6, serial kryminalny, Włochy 1992 22:15 Eurovillage - felieton, USA 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Videoteka - program erotyczny 23:20 Porno TV - program erotyczny 23:35 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 23:40 Zaniedbywane - program erotyczny 23:50 Podglądacze - program erotyczny 0:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 0:10 Polki amatorki - program erotyczny 0:30 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 0:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 0:55 Zaniedbywane - program erotyczny 1:00 Podejrzane - program erotyczny 1:05 Pornoteka - program erotyczny 1:10 Zaniedbywane - program erotyczny 1:15 Videoteka - program erotyczny 1:25 Amatorki - program erotyczny 1:45 Mokre futerka - program erotyczny 2:00 Videoteka - program erotyczny 2:20 Telezakupy - program erotyczny 2:40 Videoteka - program erotyczny 3:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje 09:10 Fedra (Phedre) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1968); reż.:Pierre Jourdan; wyk.:Marie Bell, Jean Chevrier, Jacques Dacqmine, Claude Giraud; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Ludzie filmu - Film jest bajką 36'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Janicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Strefa sztuki - Zakorzenienie - Stanisław Baj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Strefa sztuki - Dziesięć razy Dubuffet; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski - reminiscencje - Olga Kozlova; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Rozmowy istotne - Georg Weigl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Plac Republiki (Place de la Republique) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1974); reż.:Louis Malle; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Pomoc humanitarna (Ajutoare Umanitare (tyt. ang. Help Romania)) 16'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia (2002); reż.:Hanno Hofer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kino jest sztuką - Panna Julia (Miss Julie) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Mike Figgis; wyk.:Saffron Burrows, Peter Mullan, Maria Doyle Kennedy, Tam Dean Burn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Fryderyk Chopin - Romantyzm wygnańców; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Litera 7'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 Portret czyli jak być kochanym; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Mucha (Blackfly) 5'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1991); reż.:Christopher Hinton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Poezjem odc. 1; magazyn literacki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Prawo Bronxu (A Bronx Tale) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Robert De Niro; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Chazz Palminteri, Lillo Brancato, Francis Capra; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Steppenwolf - koncert z Nashville (Steppenwolf - Live on Stage); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Tulipan - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Nierówna walka (The harder they come) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Jamajka (1972); reż.:Perry Henzell; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Kardynał Józef Glemp; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kontrowersje - Bracia czy wrogowie?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dwie Pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 7 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Wywalcz Jej wolność lub zgiń; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Jak spadający orzeł; reportaż; reż.:Jacek Sawicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Historia i dokument - Uciekinier; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Mali zesłańcy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Dzieci tułacze cz.1 - Wygnanie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Gębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Zjazd Gnieźnieński; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Raz na tysiąc lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Jeden dzień w PRL (Jeden dzień w PRL); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Miejsce urodzenia: Wadowice; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Po co nam to było - Uszatek i inni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Myśląc Ojczyzna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Myśląc Ojczyzna; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Człowiek leśny; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Czy już zabito prawdę?; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Zabić prawdę; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Sztuczyńska, Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Arystokraci w nowej Rosji; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i dokument - ZET; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Sawicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mussolini and I - Mussolini i ja, odc. 2 (Mussolini i ja, odc. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Adam Kilian 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:15 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Austria Wiedeń; STEREO 12:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka; STEREO 14:30 Srebrne kajaki - Pekin 2008; STEREO 14:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pewien rodzaj wolności - Film o profesorze Jadwidze Staniszkis; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Magnificat; koncert; STEREO 16:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata - Film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Belgia - Hiszpania; STEREO 20:10 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Vanuatu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Hokej na lodzie - Victoria Cup: Metallurg Magnitogorsk - New York Rangers ; STEREO 22:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata - Film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 Glina - odc. 5; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 7:20 Simpsonowie 15 - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 2003-2004 7:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 8:00 Strajk - dramat polityczny, Niemcy, Polska 2006 9:50 Evan Wszechmogący - komedia, USA 2007 11:30 Grzech Antoniego Grudy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975 12:55 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia - komedia romantyczna, Francja, USA, Wielka Brytania 2006 14:30 Pusty dom - dramat obyczajowy, Korea Południowa, Japonia 2004 16:10 7 krasnoludków: Las to za mało! Historia jeszcze prawdziwsza - komedia, Niemcy 2006 17:50 Chorować w USA - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie 15 - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA 2003-2004 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera - Nie gadaj, tylko śpiewaj - Dixie Chicks - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 22:40 Nieustraszony - film sensacyjny, Chiny, Hongkong, USA 2006 0:30 Jęk czarnego węża - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 2:25 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament - horror, Hiszpania 2006 3:35 Wojna i pokój - dramat wojenny, USA, Włochy 1956 Cinemax 6:00 W stronę domu - komedia, Chiny, Hongkong 2007 7:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 4 - Oliver Stone 8:05 Prestiż - dramat kostiumowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2006 10:15 Akrobata - dramat przygodowy, RPA 2005 11:50 Didine - komedia, Francja 2008 13:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 4 - Tim Robbins 14:00 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy, Japonia, Wielka Brytania 1995 15:45 Prestiż - dramat kostiumowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2006 17:55 W stronę domu - komedia, Chiny, Hongkong 2007 19:35 Premiera - Najlepsze w Hollywood 3 - Waleczne kobiety 20:00 Kto się boi Virginii Woolf? - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1966 22:05 Tamten świat samobójców - komediodramat, USA, Wielka Brytania 2006 23:30 Ostry piątek. Premiera - Śmiertelna kuracja - thriller, USA 2007 1:20 Po godzinach - komediodramat, USA 1985 2:55 Kontrowersyjna terapia - dramat kryminalny, Kanada 2006 4:25 Hotel Erotica - odc. 5 USA Kino Polska 6:20 Kościuszko pod Racławicami - film historyczny, Polska 1938 8:05 Beata - film obyczajowy, Polska 1964 9:50 Gwiazdy poranne - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979 11:30 Byłem żołnierzem - film dokumentalny, Polska 1997 12:15 Mały - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970 13:50 Wyspa kobiet - reportaż, Polska 1968 14:10 Tam i z powrotem - film dokumentalny, Polska 1978 14:25 Skąd - dokąd. Kilka rozmów w fabryce - film dokumentalny, Polska 1987 14:55 Mężczyźni na wyspie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1962 16:15 Kaśka, bimber i motocykl - etiuda filmowa, Polska 1999 16:35 Julia, Anna, Genowefa - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1967 18:25 Beata - film obyczajowy, Polska 1964 20:10 Jadą goście, jadą... - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1962 22:05 Powrót statku - film dokumentalny, Polska 1963 22:30 Mężczyźni na wyspie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1962 0:00 Tulipan - odc. 4/6, Polska 1986 1:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Przyłbice i kaptury - Porwanie - odc. 1/9, Polska 1985 2:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Przyłbice i kaptury - Na tropie zdrady - odc. 2/9, Polska 1985 3:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Przyłbice i kaptury - Pożoga - odc. 3/9, Polska 1985 4:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Przyłbice i kaptury - Przerwane ogniwo - odc. 4/9, Polska 1985 5:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Przyłbice i kaptury - W gnieździe wroga - odc. 5/9, Polska 1985 Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:10 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Boliwia - Urugwaj 10:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Norwegia - Holandia 12:40 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Niemcy - Walia 14:50 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Białoruś - Anglia 17:00 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 17:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - mecz: J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - AZS UWM Olsztyn 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - PlusLiga - studio 20:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Brazylia - Kolumbia 22:40 Boks - Gala w Liverpoolu - waga półciężka: Nathan Cleverley - Tony Oakey 0:40 Zakończenie programu nTalk 08:40 Rozmowy w toku, Spotkania z papieżem 09:25 Rachael Ray Show, Aktorka Ricki Lake 10:10 Tonight Show With Jay Leno 10:55 Rachael Ray Show 11:40 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem, Jennifer Lopez, Alan Greenspan 12:25 Rozmowy w toku, Rodziny wielodzietne 13:15 Oprah Winfrey Show, W tym roku, dzięki Colinowi Cowie, możecie zacząć dobrze żyć 14:00 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem 14:45 Rozmowy w toku, Nigdy nie chciałem być sam 15:30 Rachael Ray Show, Aktorka Ricki Lake 16:15 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno 17:00 Rachael Ray Show 17:45 Rozmowy w toku, Jestem piękny 18:30 Oprah Winfrey Show, W tym roku, dzięki Colinowi Cowie, możecie zacząć dobrze żyć 19:15 Rachael Ray Show 20:00 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno 20:45 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem, Jennifer Lopez, Alan Greenspan 21:30 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem 22:15 Szymon Majewski Show 23:05 Late Show z Davidem Lettermanem 23:50 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem 00:35 Tonight Show z Jayem Leno 01:20 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem 02:05 Rozmowy w toku, Jestem prorokiem 02:50 Late Night z Conanem O'Brienem 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 7:00 Za trzy - magazyn sportowy 7:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - 18. Rajd Dolnośląski Platinum - reportaż 7:55 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 10:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, lekkoatletyka - 8. dzień 12:00 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Rosja - Brazylia 13:10 30 lat po Wembley - reportaż 14:10 Futsal - Mistrzostwa Świata w Brazylii - 2. mecz półfinałowy: hiszpania - włochy 15:15 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Słowacja - Polska 17:05 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 17:55 Za trzy - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy: Unia Leszno - Unibax Toruń 20:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 21:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów - Mistrzostwa Świata w Magny-Cours 21:30 Trzecia tercja - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Z archiwum TVP - Złote transmisje - Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, mecz eliminacyjny do Mistrzostw Świata z 1973 roku: Anglia - Polska 0:20 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 1:10 Zakończenie programu Religia.tv 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Stary Testament odc.: 12-ost. 08:30 Kruchta kulturalna 09:00 Raport z Rzymu, Włochy 09:30 Portrety 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Don Matteo odc.: 9/16 12:00 Całopalenie 12:45 Arka, siła różnicy 13:40 "... tu bije serce narodu..." - Jan Paweł II na Jasnej Górze 14:00 Lumen 2000 odc.: 50 14:30 Między sklepami 15:30 Słownik języka Boskiego 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Anielska kuchnia 2 17:15 Archiwum X Kościoła 17:45 Odyseja siostry Wendy odc.: 6 18:00 Lumen 2000 odc.: 51 18:30 Tamtego dnia w Nazarecie. Historia Kościoła odc.: 10 19:00 Don Matteo odc.: 10/16 19:55 Moje Camino 20:30 Les Missions en Amerique 21:30 Rozmównica 22:30 Archiwum X Kościoła 23:00 Raport z Rzymu, Włochy 23:30 Rozmównica 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Zakończenie programu 4fun.TV 06:00 4fun'ocka 07:00 Ranny ptaszek 08:00 Ranny ptaszek 09:00 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Juniorki 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Tatoo na lato 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Juniorki 15:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 15:30 Kartony 16:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Chic&Shine 17:30 Hit Me 18:00 Parowanie 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 00:00 Zakazane piosenki 01:00 Zakazane piosenki 02:00 Gorący akademik 03:00 Parowanie holenderskie 04:00 Nocny 4fun 05:00 Tatoo na lato iTV 05:30 Odtrutka 06:00 Same Hity 07:00 Optyka słyszenia 07:30 Odtrutka 08:00 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Optyka słyszenia 09:30 EZO prognozy 09:50 Ezo TV 12:00 Ezo mobile info 13:30 EZO prognozy 15:15 Telesprzedaż 16:00 Optyka słyszenia 16:30 Odtrutka 16:45 Nijusy 17:00 Discostacja 17:50 Nijusy 18:00 On, czyli ja Roland 19:00 Lecznicza aura 20:00 Ezo TV 22:45 WP.tv 23:00 Laski Vanilii 00:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nTalk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2008 roku